Summer Heat
by SP00K
Summary: Attempting to cool off on a hot summer day Kagome leaves the group in search of water to bathe. Sesshomaru has the same idea for different reasons, and what ensues is a surprise for both. S/K


This is just a little something I did for fun while watching my boyfriend play video games, no real story or plot here just some fun lemony goodness so no more chapters just this. It's my first one-shot and lemon attempted, so I really hope you enjoy thanks.

Trying to cool off and relax Kagome leaves the group in search of water to bathe. Sesshomaru stumbles upon her, and he's looking for a way to relax too.

Disclaimer: I **do not** own a thing, if I did I wouldn't be here writing about Sesshomaru right now..would you?

!So yeah please if you're not old enough to read this hit the back button like I said earlier it's just my attempt at lemony goodness no plot really so stop while your ahead, you've been warned. Thanks.!

**Summer Heat**

It was a hot summer day as Kagome and the group followed behind their slave driver, Inuyasha. How long they had been walking was any ones guess. Each lost in their own thoughts made for a quiet group.

Kagome smiled as she brought up the mini battery operated fan she held pressing the button to turn it on she smiled in satisfaction when cool water sprinkled her face and the small breeze from the fan blew her hair. The smile quickly turned into a frown when the cool water abruptly ended.

With a sigh she let the hand with her fan drop to her side, looking towards Inuyasha she frowned harder. "Say Inuyasha think we could take a break?" Kagome asked in a hopeful tone.

"Keh" was her only response as the half demon continued onward.

With a shrug of her shoulders Kagome followed at a slow pace. The group had gained some distance on her when she realized that there was a stream flowing softly next to her, without hesitation she smiled and followed it, they would figure out where she was eventually until then she would just relax by herself.

She followed the stream until it emptied out into a large lake with a happy sigh and a small smile she quickly peeled off her sweaty clothing, washing them quickly she hesitated a mere second before entering the cold water diving as soon as she was able.

Sesshoumaru snarled at the audacity of the bitch he had just beheaded to think she honestly believed that this Sesshoumaru would be so weak as to mate with her during her heat.

The thought alone repulsed him enough to let a small shiver grace his figure. Regaining his composure he continued on though the bitch had failed in her attempt to seduce him the scent of her heat had affected his body.

A small smirk graced his lips when he thought of that, the bitch thought she had won once she saw the raging hard on he was sporting it had only been too easy to walk up to her and behead the whore. Too bad killing her hadn't relieved him of the tension in his body, a dip in the lake not far from here was in order before he returned to Rin.

It didn't take him long at all to reach said lake and find the hanyou's wench there alone. He debated whether it would be wise to simply just to leave and take matters into his own hands or hand as it were.

Mentally he frowned, the thought was unappealing when you had an able body female before you already naked. Human though she was he could not deny her beauty, luscious pink lips, doe eyes, and a body that didn't stop. He wonder why the hanyou left this woman child for the dead miko he was so fond of, well the boy never was to bright.

Watching as the woman stood he admired her curvaceous backside, full hips, and long remarkable legs as she turned towards him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what are you doing here...?" Kagome whispered and gulped as she looked to the obvious bulge in the males pants. Hesitantly she backed away from the lord fear overtaking her.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked dipping below the water. Cursing herself for her obvious wrong use of words she hoped he would simply leave.

Sesshoumaru watched her dip underneath the water her beautiful full breast going with her, for a minute he simply just watched her as he weighed his options. Without further thought he began to undress, masturbation though sometimes necessary, was beneath him and as such he would have what the onna had to offer.

Kagome tried to swallow around her dry throat as she watched him strip, muscle rippled as he removed his horai and dropped it gracefully to the ground when he began to loosen the ties to his hamaka. Kagome mentally fanned herself no way was this happening to her she thought, as the hamaka to joined his horai with a large blush and a squeak she turned around.

_What do I do_? She thought as she looked to her pack and clothing at the shore so far away. _There's no way I can out run him._ _Think Kagome think._

Sesshoumaru moved gracefully into the water behind the little onna even from the shore he could smell her uncertainty, fear, and arousal. Coming to stand right behind her he watched her tense further and slowly brought his hand down to rub his claw down her throat.

"Tell me onna haven't you ever been with a male?" he asked even though he knew the answer a small squeak was her reply and he gave a small chuckle.

"Let me show you how" he whispered as the hand running up and down her throat lowered to grabbed her full breast. Kagome gasped and arched into him unintentionally _this isn't happing this isn't happening_ she repeated to herself as she felt the demons lips on her throat.

Her small cry must have pleased him for he released he breast to grab her hip and bring her flush against him. A loud moan of pleasure ripped through her as she felt his entire body mold itself to her.

_Gods _she thought in her head as she felt him thrust himself at her backside with a cry of _what am I doing _she ripped herself from him and begin to run for her pack. Only to fall to her hands and knees before it. Cursing her inherent clumsiness she slowing began to turn her head.

Looking over her shoulder she gasped in slight fear and if possible even more arousal, Sesshoumaru was slowly following her, his body greatly aroused and his eyes tinting red. With a smile he asked "Come now miko do you honestly not wish for our coupling to happen? I can smell your arousal and see the slickness of your folds from here."

Kagome gasped and lifted a hand down to touch herself and found that he was right.

"I..I..." she tried to get out as a vicious growl escaped him looking back she was startled to find him on the ground beneath her, his eyes red and lips parted without hesitation he lowered her body and flicked out his tongue.

With a cry of surprise and pleasure she removed her hand to steady herself as she let him continue his motions. His tongue was exquisite as it ran up and down the lips of her sex a mew of pleasure was ripped from her as he thrust his tongue into her virgin body and a clawed finger rubbed at her bundle of nerves.

A growl of pure pleasure ripped through him as the bitch finally relented to his advances. He had never ate a bitch that tasted more divine, repeatedly he thrust his long tongue inside her hot slick sex enjoying her mews of pleasure as her brought her orgasm after orgasm drinking all the sweet nectar she had to offer.

Kagome didn't know how much more she could take of this before she collapsed, with a cry of surprise she opened her hazy blue eyes to watch as he repositioned himself behind her. With a feral grin he slowly began to sheath himself in her tight, tight body a growl of pleasure escaped him as he felt her shudder beneath him.

Reaching the barrier of her womanhood a little less than half way sheathed he stilled lifting her slightly up against him he kissed her neck biting softly before rubbing her over sensitive bundles of nerves between her thighs. when he was sure he had her close to the edge again Sesshoumaru pushed her onto all fours and thrust himself deep inside her waiting body.

Kagome couldn't hold back any longer and let loose a loud scream of her pleasure as he sheathed himself deep inside her causing fireworks to appear behind her eyes. He was so big, almost too big to fit inside her was the only thought that crossed her mind. It wasn't long before she felt him moving within her, long languid strokes that made her want to scream.

"Sess...Sesshoumaru please" she whispered knowing he would hear her.

"Hmn" was his frustrating reply.

Kagome let out a small cry.

"What do you want onna?" he growled as he slowly pulled himself out of her wet body.

She mumbled incoherently.

"Tell me, scream it bitch" he growled as her grab a fist full of her hair yanking softly.

"Ahhh..!" Kagome yelled as his rough treatment of her and slow thrusting finally made her reach orgasm.

With a snarl Sesshoumaru ripped himself from her and flipped her onto her back.

"Tell me" he growled as he push the head of his member inside her but stopped then, going no further.

"Please" she whimpered, "please".

Sesshoumaru snarled again not willing to give in.

"Fuck me she cried for all to hear."

A dangerous smirk lit his features as he grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her without further ado he proceeded to fuck her senseless. Kagomes cries of immense pleasure and their skin slapping was the only thing heard as he took her on the ground water from the lake lapping at their feet.

Kagome could feel his body tensing above her, knew what was coming, and all she could do was scream as she had a mind blowing orgasm. Sesshomaru ground his teeth as he fought the urge to howl, when she came her muscles clenching him to the point of no return he could hold out no longer, and with a growl he slammed into her one last time before emptying himself inside her.

It was a few minutes before the haze of pleasure left him enough to think. Looking at the onna below him he found her to be asleep. Removing himself from her body he washed and dressed before taking his leave.

Kagome woke a short half hour later to someone screaming her name opening her eyes she frowned _was it a dream?_ she asked herself. Moving quickly when she her Inuyasha closer this time she grimaced at the pain between her legs.

_Definitely not a dream_ she thought fanning herself as the memories came back. Quickly she hurried to the water for cover just before Inuyasha burst into the clearing.

"Oi wench what are you doing, hurry it up will you? While you were messing around we were fighting a demon with a shard, Miroku got hurt." he yelled as he turned to give her privacy not realizing she had been bathing.

"Sorry Inuyasha, I took a nap and then I wanted a bath" she said as she sank deeper into the water not wanting the hanyou to see her, "Guess the summer heat really got to me." She said with a smile.

END.


End file.
